Moonlit Kisses
by Mistress Distress
Summary: This oneshot I wrote at 1am cause I was bored. Aang and Katara share a moment during the first hour of the day Aang fights The Fire Lord. Oneshot Kataang


_**Moonlit Kisses**_

_**A Kataang Oneshot**_

Aang paced in front of Appa, his flying bison, looking determined and angry with himself. Today was the biggest day of his life; the day that he faced the Fire Lord. However, that wasn't the only reason he was nervous. It may seem silly to you, but on the day Aang, the Avatar, faced the greatest firebender alive, he was also worrying about what Katara's reaction would be when he confessed his undying love for her before he went off to fight Ozai, and possibly die. This was why Aang couldn't sleep, for it was only the first hour of the day, and the moon was still hanging over him, full and bright.

Momo, Aang's mischief lemur, flew onto Aang's shoulder and cast him an anxious look.

"I know boy," Aang murmured quietly. "But I think I'm really going to go through with it this time."

"Go through with what?" asked a curious voice from behind Appa. Aang's head whipped around. Katara was standing almost directly below the moon, looking at him nervously. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh, uhh... nothing! Nothing at all..." Aang tugged at the collar of his shirt, a habit he had when he was nervous or under pressure.

"Oh." Katara looked away, giving Aang a chance to take in her appearance. Hair left down, silky night dress on, and a face covered in worry... not to mention the shadowed eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep.

"So what are you doing up?" Aang asked her to pass time. Katara still wouldn't look at him.

"I couldn't sleep. What with the whole Fire Lord thing and..." Katara's big blue eyes widened and began to glisten lightly under the moonlight, hinting tears.

"Katara, it's ok," Aang consoled, taking a step forward and patting her gently on the back. She finally looked at him before falling into his arms.

"Aang! It's n-not ok! You c-could d-d-die!" she hiccupped, tears clinging to her long eye lashes before falling down her face. _God, she looks so beautiful, even when she's crying_, Aang thought to himself, rubbing her back gently.

"Katara, I promise I won't die today," Aang vowed. "I've been training for awhile now, and you were an excellent teacher, by the way." Katara gave a dry laugh.

"Hardly. It all comes naturally to you, Aang. But this man is dangerous, ten times worse than Zuko and even Azula! A-and Aang, I d-don't want to loose you!" Aang hugged her tightly before releasing her. Then he realized that she was shaking, and adding the tears and the sobs in with that, altogether she looked like she was about to have a spasm attack.

"Katara, Ozai is dangerous, but now that I can control the Avatar State, and now that I've mastered all four elements, I know that I can beat him."

"B-but Aang," Katara whispered weakly. "I- I have to t-tell you something." Aang watched her curiously. He didn't even notice when Momo leapt from his shoulder and flew onto Appa's back.

"What?" he whispered back. Katara took a step closer, wiping her tears off her face and smiling shyly. She had stopped crying, and was now looking a little happier, and maybe even dreamy.

"Do you remember," she started. "The Cave of Two Lovers?" Aang felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Yes." Realization dawned on him. They'd never spoken of the kiss they'd shared in the cave, but that didn't stop Aang from dreaming about it day and night, wishing he could kiss Katara like that more often. Maybe Katara felt the same as him...maybe she loved him, just as he loved her.

"When we...kissed... I felt so happy. So alive. I felt like I could fly all the way to the moon, like I could do anything. I felt invincible." She looked at Aang for permission to carry on. He granted it eagerly.

"When we kissed, I felt something inside of me. Then I wasn't sure what it was. Before we kissed, I always thought of you as my best friend. But now, I think I'm in love with you, Aang." Aang's blush, which had finally begun to fade a bit, came back instantly.

"Y-y-y-you do?" Aang stuttered. Katara nodded. "That's weird... I was kind of thinking I felt the same way, about you." They stared at each other before Aang took one step forward, filling in the small gap that had once been there. He stared into her azure blue orbs, that were shining insanely, before finally placing his lips on her's.

The kiss could only be described in a singly word; amazing.

Aang and Katara's lips fitted perfectly together. They melted together like warm chocolate, tasty and wet all the same. Their tongues brushed against one another's passionately as they closed their eyes tightly and enjoyed the kiss.

At one point Aang's hand found Katara's loose hair and his free hand brushed through it, tangling it in his fingers as Katara rubbed his bald head. _I should grow some hair, _Aang noted to himself, parting his lips slightly and letting Katara explore his mouth, just as she had done for him.

Finally, they stopped for air. Katara took a deep breath as if she'd just been under water for ages, and Aang stared at her in amazement.

"That was... amazing," Katara breathed finally, beaming at Aang, her face red.

"Agreed," Aang whispered to her, still lost in her eyes.

"You know," Katara said, staring back. "The kiss in the Cave was my first kiss ever."

"Oh really?" Aang asked, grinning. "And what was that kiss?"

"My third." Katara grinned mischievously at Aang, who's eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"You kissed someone else?!" he asked her in alarm. Katara threw back her head and laughed, a sight that would have normally left Aang breathless, but he was too busy dealing with a bubble of jealousy in his chest that wasn't leaving space for air.

"No, I was kidding. It was only my second... but I would like a third, just for the record." Aang sighed with relief before placing his lips back on Katara's.

Unfortunately, Sokka had just climbed out of his sleeping bag to go pee, when he saw Aang and his baby sister making out.

"OY!" he yelped in surprise and anger. "GET OFF MY SISTER!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !!! Kataang !!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

In the end, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Aang fought a tremendous battle, ending in the downfall of Ozai. However, even then Katara and Aang kept quiet about their love, and had a reasonable explanation for Sokka as well. However, that is a different story, for a different day.


End file.
